


Where The Light Comes In

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Blindness, Green Lantern - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but that always changes, not intended to be a full story, this was just an idea that was roaming around in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: A test flight renders Hal blind and benched from League Missions. Bruce comes to his side in the darkness of Hal's Watchtower Quarters.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Where The Light Comes In

“I don’t think I’ll ever fly again. Let alone be a Lantern,” Hal huffed out as he waved his hand in front of his face. His brown eyes had gone dull, practically lifeless. There was fear wavering in his voice despite how hard he tried to bury it. 

Bruce had taken his cowl off, as he leaned against the wall in Hal’s unused quarters on the Watchtower.”This could be temporary.” 

“I can’t see, Bruce! My fucking retinas are burned! It’s not temporary.” 

A malfunction in a fighter jet caused Hal his current predicament, one that would potentially last his entire life. The jet fuel leaked into the cockpit, filling up around Hal’s combat boots. The fumes from it began to irritate his unshielded eyes. On most test flights, Hal often chose to lift his visor and see the azure sky in all its glory. This time it had been a mistake. Carol and Hal thought he was in the clear, that all he would need to do was land his jet, and rinse his eyes. They soon found out he had been exposed too long, when he landed his jet in the grass nearly five miles from the runway and stumbled out of his jet, nearly breaking his neck. 

Then a doctor bore the condemning news for any pilot. Hal Jordan was blind and for God knows how long. Eyesight aside, there was a whole mess of things with being exposed to jet fuel, that had yet to show its ugly head. 

The league had already benched him and surely the Guardians were just waiting to hear the words fall from Hal’s lips. And the emerald ring would be ripped from him much like his wings.

“Hal-” 

“Just stop. I don’t want your pity and I sure as hell don’t want to hear you tell me about how things will be fine. They won’t and I am…” Hal’s voice got quiet as sobs racked his body, filling the stale room. The room that Hal couldn’t even map out or see the light from thousands of stars illuminating the space. He couldn’t see the concern etched into Bruce’s beautiful face and it made his stomach twist. Of so much he had seen, Hal now only wished he could see the lines in his palm, the lines he couldn’t picture in his head. Everything he had once seen was vanishing from his memory.

Bruce moved across the floor and sat by Hal on the bed. The sheets had been tugged at, obviously from where Hal had grown even more frustrated when he entered the room on his own. Hal was stubborn without a doubt and he already refused help from any league member. Bruce understood. He had gone his whole life being independent and to all of a sudden have to lean on someone else, well it was a foreign concept. Bruce laid his hand on Hal’s shoulder and Hal mumbled through his tears, in a voice that pricked at Bruce’s heart.”I’m scared, Bruce.” 

“It’s okay to be scared, Hal. Frustrated even. But if I know you, and I like to think I do, nothing keeps Hal Jordan down. I know you’ll find a way. ” 

He laughed softly, finding hope in that. It was true, Hal didn’t give up. Not now and not ever. Hal sniffled before reaching his hand up to wipe his running nose.”I’m sorry about-” 

“Don’t apologize. I can’t imagine how all of this is for you...but if you need me, I’ll be here. You are more than welcome to come stay with me.” Bruce let his suggestion hang in the air. When Hal didn’t respond and only furrowed his brows, Bruce found himself talking again.”If that’s something you’d want.” 

Hal rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder. For the first time in all their bickering, in their odd relationship, Hal said a few foreign words.”Thank you, Bruce.” 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Bruce kissed Hal’s forehead gently. He knew that something in Wayne Enterprises could give Hal his sight back and if not, Bruce wouldn’t stop until he found it. After all, who is a pilot without his wings, a lantern with his ring?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. So this isn't an au this time? Well, technically it could be. 
> 
> This idea has been living rent-free in my head for the past few weeks. It's more of just a blurb that I kept adding to and taking away from. I finally decided to sit down and write out this specific part. (It would have been involved in 'We May Die Tomorrow' but eh, I didn't feel like it fit.)
> 
> I have no idea if I'm going to turn this into a full-blown series or if this will just hang here in the void. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
